A Rose for May
by SunshineTails
Summary: "I thought these were for Beautifly," she teased as she held the flower close to her chest. Every other rose she had received from him were for her precious Pokemon, but this one was certainly an exception. For Contestshipping Day!


So this tiny little one-shot is my contribution to Contestshipping Day, and I'm pretty sure this year is the 10th anniversary too! Wow time goes by so quickly...

* * *

**...**

**A Rose for May**

**...**

* * *

"You still need another ribbon to get into the Grand Festival, you know."

May's hands flew to her hips as she glared at the boy in front of her. "I already know that, Drew!"

Drew smirked, folding his arms. "You don't seem to understand, although that's hardly surprising. The Grand Festival is just four weeks away and there's only one contest left before that. Still think you can make it?"

May's smile faltered, her eyes planted to the ground. "Of...of course I can!" she argued back with broken confidence, scratching the back of her head. "I can win this final contest, no problem..."

"Hm. That's only 'cause I'm not gonna be in this one."

"Drew!"

The chartreuse haired coordinator grinned to himself; angering his rival was one of the many things he loved to do to pass the time. She was just like a child, it was amusing to say the least.

"Why are you here anyway?" he asked, "Your friends left for the Pokemon Center ten minutes ago and you're still here pestering me."

She shrugged, looking out into the distance ahead. May was sitting cross legged with Drew near to the edge of a cliff face, watching the beautiful summer sunset. The grass tickled her legs and the smell of salt from the sea below them was enthralling. Drew however, was totally ruining the serene mood.

"Maybe I just want you to know that I'm a force to be reckoned with in the world of coordinating!" she huffed, turning her attention back to the peachy-coloured horizon. The wind swiftly picked up, blowing her bandana off her head and carrying it away from her.

"Oh no!" she shrieked, lunging forward to try and retrieve it. The brunette coordinator was so focused on her escaping bandana that the cliff edge didn't even register in her mind.

"May!" Drew yelped, jumping up and lunging forward after her.

May thought she was going to fall directly off the cliff, until she felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist and hoist her back.

She was safe... Drew breathed a inward sigh of relief as his hands lingered around her waist

"Uh...you can let me go now..."

Drew felt his cheeks turning the faintest shade of pink, before letting go of May immediately.

She sighed, slightly edging out to look at the sea below. "Awww... Now my bandana is lost forever!" she whined.

Drew was shocked, she almost fell off a cliff into the ocean and she was more interested in the whereabouts of her stupid bandana?

"Girls..." he muttered to himself.

"Stupid wind!" May screamed at thin air, making Drew sweatdrop with embarrassment. "If you weren't so uh..._blowy_ then I'd still have my bandana, you owe me big time!"

"The wind does not owe you a favour, May," Drew spoke, rolling his eyes as he did so.

"But I liked my bandana..." she hung her head sadly. Drew began to feel slightly bad for her.

"Cheer up," he smiled. "You don't need that piece of cloth anyway."

May hung open her jaw in shock - Drew could actually smile?!

"Why..?" she muttered.

"I just...think you look better without it, that's all," he stood up and turned around so May couldn't see the adorning blush on his cheeks. He quickly brushed off the dirt on his jeans.

"Uh...thanks Drew," May replied, a bewildered smile on her face.

"You're very welcome, May," he replied smugly, slyly glancing in her direction to see her reaction. "Try not to fall off that cliff on your way to the Pokemon Center now."

"Oh, you're hilarious," she growled.

May watched as he took something out of his pocket and tossed it over to her. She caught it with ease.

"A rose..?" she questioned.

"You should try and wear it in your hair, it would look a lot better than that piece of cloth," he suggested.

She felt a certain warmth inside her as he said those words, it really was nice of him to say that. Even Drew had a sweet side to him.

"I thought these were for Beautifly," she teased as she held the flower close to her chest, thinking of all the other roses she had received from him.

Drew stuffed his hands in his pockets and began to head off on his own.

"Well...I guess you could say that this one is an exception."

* * *

**Authors Note:** Sorry it was so short ^^'

Anyway I hope you liked it! Please review too, I'd love to hear your thoughts.

Bye bye.

-Tay


End file.
